Completely and Irrevocably
by BellaGranger351
Summary: This is just a lil' fan-fic I've written about 1 of the best romantic stories, Twilight! This is partly AU, has a few new plots thrown in and I hope you enjoy. I will be writing a whole series and it will getting more interesting as it goes on.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

Unconditionally & Irrevocably.

Chapter 1: Goodbyes and hellos.

PREFACE:

I never, ever thought about how I would die. Even though I've had enough reason to, having been raised by a vampire. And of course having a vampire boyfriend, to who I am the La Tua Chante. I know I only met him because I decided to move back to my resentful hometown of Forks. However I don't regret my decision. If life gives you a dream so far from your expectations, is it really fair to grieve when it unexpectedly comes to an end? Besides, I was dying because of the one I love. That's a good way to die, isn't it? Noble even.

January 15th Sunday 2012

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm a drama queen and I'm a shopaholic. I have brown eyes and brown hair that is naturally straight, my hair is also elbow lengh. I'm 5'4 in height, and I weigh 115 pounds. I'm also only 17 years old. The story I'm about to tell you all is a totally romantic love story, which all began on January 15th 2012.

It was eight o'clock in my astonishing city of Phoenix, Arizona. And that day was the day I exiled myself back to my hometown of Forks, Washington. I had a plane to catch in just three hours, but first I had to get dressed and ready and go say goodbye to my family. I went into the wash room of the hotel and brushed my teeth then braided my hair into piggy tails. I went to my bag of things I had packed for the night. I was in a hotel because the night before my step dad, Phil turned my mother into a vampire and I had to stay away because my blood is more irresistable than others, apparently. I threw on my knee lengh pearl white skirt and my pearl white eyelet lace shirt. After I had done my make up (Pink eye shadow with cherry red lipstick and of course the basics). I looked in the mirror for a few minutes before I headed to the lobby. I was already checked out thanks to Phil so I just left right away. I had to go across the street to get my like totally amazing red Mercedes Guardian, and off I went.

When I got to a clearing near the airport I stopped and got out of my car so I could say my goodbyes to my family.

Only my step dad, blood sister, half sister and one of my step brothers were there. Phil, Gabriella, Mirabella, and Maddox. My other step brother is Michael. My step dad, Phil has brown hair like me and my mother, he is about 6ft and he was born in 1970. Gabriella is my blood sister. She looks a lot like me, she's like my little mini me. She is a little shorter than me, even though she is only 13 years old. My half sister, Mirabella has brown hair and blue eyes like our mother. She is 4'1, and is eight years old. Then there is Maddox, my step brother who is a vampire. He was changed two years ago when he was 20 years old. He has brown hair like his dad and is just an inch or so shorter than him.

" Hey". I said, tears already filling up my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to for my saftey, as well as my family's. Wordlessly everyone came up to hug me, everyone except Gabriella. I looked at her just like everyone else did, but my eyes were filled with sadness because hers were filled with anger and pain.

I felt extreme pain well up inside my heart and soul as I watched her. Phil looked at me with extreme pity.

" Don't worry Ella, she'll come 'round". he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

" I hope so". I replied hopelessly, I knew she was just upset that I was leaving her for the first time in like, ever! But it still totally hurt.

" Come on, I have something for you"

I saw him reach into the back seat of his car (A 1940 Lincoln Zephyr Continental Convertible) and pull something out that fit in the palm of his hand, all I could tell from where I was standing was that it was black and fluffy, and I mean really fluffy! Then it moved and I knew it was alive! He walked towards me.

" Put out your hands and close your eyes" he ordered excited, but firmly (Since it was me). I obeyed him and then felt his cold hand touch mine, and then fluffiness.

" Okay Ella, you may open your eyes" I could hear the smile in his voice and as I looked down into my own two palms, I gasped.

There in my hands was the cutest small black kitten I have ever seen and as I turned it over I realized it had only a little bit of white on its chest, and 'it' was a she.

" Oh Phil! She's beautiful, thank you! Thank you so so much!" I said tears filling my eyes again as I threw my arms around him, his arms envoloped me and I could tell at that moment that he didn't want me to go either.

" You better be careful"

" I will be"

" Because Maddox and I will not be there to protect you"

" I know, I promise I'll be careful" I closed my eyes and held him tighter trying to remember the feeling and the glorious smell of his skin.

He pushed me away and kissed my forhead, then Maddox came forward and hugged me as well. I felt him take a big sniff of my alluring scent then he laughed and moved away.

" You smell 'eatable', like usual" he smirked, flashing his vampire fangs.

I laughed, " You know it's going to be totally strange not having someone tell me how 'eatable' I smell everyday"

At that everyone laughed including Mirabella. Then she stopped and looked up at me, tears running down her face. I kneeled down beside her so we would be level.

" I'm going to miss you" I hugged her as I said this and she began bawling.

" Oh Bells don't cry, it's not goodbye after all. It's I'll see you soon"

" No it's not! Mommy won't be calm for at least a year!"

I looked at her with pity while I felt pain fill my heart and soul again.

" Maybe she'll get over her newborness faster than that" I said, wiping her tears, but then we both heard Phil fake cough behind us. And She cried louder.

" Listen, we can still call each other and webcam, right?" I asked her, she stopped crying when I said that.

" Everyday?" she said hopefully her face beaming.

" If that is what you want" I smiled at her and got up while ruffling her hair.

Phil picked Mirabella up.

" What will you name your new pet?" Phil asked. I had completly forgotten about the cute, small, black kitten in my hands.

I thought for a moment.

" Ara!" I answered. I kissed my new pet and walked towards my car, as I was about to get in, I couldn't help, but turn.

" Goodbye everyone".

I got in and drove away watching them as I left. Then I saw Gabriella running into the street, but I didn't turn around, even as I watched Phil pulled her out of the way of the speeding cars. I cried all the way to Forks.

How am I going to stay away from them for a year? I thought,

And that is the earliest I will be able to see them! Never mind that I will be in the town I loath with my entire being. Oh well, the good thing is I am going to be seeing my dad for the first time in like, three years. I will be spending some quality time with him, it will be good... I hope.

5:00 pm.

It was five by the time I arrived at my father's house. A small, two story, two bedroom house. With one bathroom and an ajoined kitchen and living room. Definetly not the kind of home that I'm used to.

" Well this is it Bells" my dad said while he slammed the cruiser door.

My father is the chief of police in this small town, where it rains constantly. It is in fact the most rainy town in the United States, yeah I know right? I was trading clear blue skys and 75 degree weather for cold, wet and green. Very green! I know green is good and all, but I don't know how I lived through it as long as I did before I met him (Hint hint, the 'boy'friend). I had spent a month every Summer in Forks since I was seven, but I hadn't been here since I was 14. I would have rather been slaughtered by my own mother than be here of all places.

" Dad, Phil is sending me down the rest of my belongings soon" I mentioned as he took my bags inside.

" Oh... so you mean this isn't all of your stuff?"

" Obviously"

" Oh wow... ok"

I smiled at his obvious breathelessness.

He has not seen me in three years, does he not remember me at all? Did he ever even know me in the first place? I thought.

My old resentment began to come back so it best if I took my belongings upstairs, but of course I couldn't. I had to completly redecorate my old bedroom so I put my belongings back in the hallway and sat on the stairs waiting for time to end.

January 16th Monday 2012.

The next day was my first day at my new high school and boy was I nervous! When I got up, I threw on white skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I kept my hair casual, something I usually don't do. My dad drove me to school tbecause I found out the night before that I couldn't have my car until this weekend. Great, huh? Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. When I got to school (Which is off the high way, like everything else in this town) my dad wished me good luck as I walked into the office. The lady gave me my schedule and a map, she was very helpful so I hoped I wouldn't be walking around with a map in front of my face all day like an idiot. Not that I thought I was going to fit in anyway. On the way to my first class though a guy named Eric (A guy who later became my friend) came up to me.

The guy had black hair, he was about 6'3 and from the way he looked I guessed he was the overly-helpful, geeky, chess club type.

" Hi, you must be Isabella Swan, right?"

" Yes, hello"

" I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. I'm here if you need anything, even a shoulder to cry on" he smiled as he said this, obviously trying to be cool and flirt.

" Um... I'll keep that in mind"

He smiled and continued to talk to me as he walked me to english.

By lunch I was getting used to my new surroundings. I had an acquaintance (Someone who has also become a close friend). I thought her name was Angela so I sat with her at lunch. Along with Eric, a girl named Jessica (Another close friend), and a girl named Lauren (A frienemy).

Angela, I think has always been very beautiful, from what I've seen anyway. She has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She is the same height as Phil (6ft) and has amazingly clear skin. Her personality is kind, shy, and insightful. Jessica is more like me, girly I mean. However, she actually looks the part (Her physical appearence). She has straight, brown hair and blue eyes. She is about 5ft. Lauren is pale blonde, with green eyes. She is about 5'6.

As I was eating, a new face came up and sat beside me.

" Hey Isabella" The guy said.

" Hey" I answered akwardly.

" Mike!" Eric exclaimed, " I see you met my home girl Isabella" He looked at Mike jealously.

" Oh your home girl?" he sounded jealous as well and that was when I remembered that he was the guy that I had been talking to during spanish.

Oh no! They both like me! I thought.

Then another guy came and kissed me on the cheek before pulling Mike's chair out from under him.

" My girl!" he had said in a strange fake accent that I didn't regonize. He ran away and Mike ran after him.

Just in case your wondering, the guy that had kissed me (A current friend named Tyler) was dark skinned, has brown eyes and black hair. The guy named Mike had pale blue eyes, blond hair, a baby face, and is altogether good looking

" Oh my God" the girl named Jessica spoke, " You're like the piece of candy everybody wants"

I laughed at how ironic that comment was, but then I saw them. Vampires. Vegertarian vampires. At my new school.

" Who are they?" I asked.

" Those are the Cullens" Jessica answered following my gaze.

" They keep to themselves though" added Angela.

" Yeah cuz their freaks!"

" Why are they freaks?" I asked.

" They're all togather, and I mean 'together'"

" They're the foster children of Dr. Cullen and his wife" Angela added again.

" Well that's like totally nice of them, to take in all those older children like that"

Jessica laughed, " Dr. Cullen is some foster parent slash match maker. I don't even know if that's legal, do you?"

" Of course it is, I mean they're not actually blood related" Angela answered defensively, I got the feeling I could really get to like her.

" But they live together, it's weird. They're technically married already.

" Anyway, Dr. Cullen is like a matchmaker and foster parent since his wife can't have children"  
>" Maybe he would adopt you Isabella" Angela joked, to break the ice.<p>

I couldn't help, but laugh, " Oh I would just love that!"

The others began laughing too, but then the fifth and last of the Cullens came into the lunch room.

" Who is he?" I asked astounded.

" Oh he's Edward Cullen, he's the only one who hasn't been matched up"

" Now I would really, REALLY like Dr. Cullen to adopt me!"

" He's only single because he doesn't date" she sounded upset, had she asked him out before?

" He's been asked out many times, but apparently no one here's good enough for him, so don't waste your time"

" I wouldn't dream of it" I said nervously, but I couldn't stop looking at him.

Just like he couldn't stop looking at me. Wondering why he couldn't read my mind even though I could suddenly read his (Reasons will be explained later on so don't fret). His mind wasn't what kept me looking at him though.

He had bronze hair, he looked slightly taller than Phil, and he was amazingly handsome. However I couldn't help, but feel that he couldn't be older than me.

Mike walked with me to my next lesson, which was biology. There I saw Edward Cullen again, but when the fan blew my scent towards him he looked like he was going to freak out.

Oh no! was my only thought all lesson. And murdering me and perhaps the rest of our class was his.

When the bell rang Edward Cullen ran out of the room as fast as he could without attracting attention, well... anybodys, but mine.

My next and last class was gym, we were playing volleyball, but they didn't make me play or dress down. At the end of the day I went to the office and saw Edward Cullen there trying to switch to another class, but he couldn't. I heard him contemplate killing the secretary and me, but he just ran out of the room. As did I, but I ended up running the other way. My dad picked me up and I tried not to cry until late that night, at the very least.

I felt so confused and I had no idea why. I saw this random guy who seemed to hate me and I couldn't stop thinking about him? That just wasn't right for me. I know I'm a drama queen, but I've never been into guys until that day (I never was and never will be a lesbian). I just didn't believe in love, never mind love at first sight or at least I never thought that I'd be one of the lucky few who found it. I had no idea what to do. I didn't even do anything to make him hate me, I mean sure I'm human and he's a vampire, but if he hated humans he wouldn't be a vegetarian vampire. So I couldn't stop wondering what exactly was going on.


	2. Strange and Impossible

Unconditionally & Irrevocably.

Chapter 2: Strange and Impossible.

When I woke up the next morning from a nightmare, I tried to ignore my fear the best I could. I had never been afraid of vampires, (Well, only once).  
>Besides that, NEVER! Then again I also hadn't had nightmares about my almost murder from 11 years ago either, not in a long time.<p>

So why then? I asked myself.

I couldn't help thinking of Edward Cullen at that very moment. Okay, now last chapter I left out a lot of details about my life. So let me clear it up for you. Vampires sometimes bring certain qualities from their human life into their vampire life, however sometimes they're intensefied. Now I'm only human, but I have the quality of absorbing vampires gifts and shielding myself from them also. Edward Cullen must have the gift to read minds since I now have the same ability, even though he can't seem to help it. I can control it since he only tranferred his gift to me unintentionally. Now there is another thing I should tell you, I was almost murdered when I was six, by a man who was trying to get to me because I was his La Tua Chante (Which means my blood 'sang' for him). I would tell you more, but it's an awefully long story, you'll find out more as you read on anyway. About the gifts I have absorbed and my family, the living and the living dead.

That day I wore a deep blue v-neck blouse and a white to the floor skirt. I kept my hair the way it had been the day before, but only because I really wanted to confront Edward Cullen about the way he had acted. Except he wasn't there, that day or the next or the day after. That Tuesday I went out for dinner with my dad though, so I asked him about the ever strange Cullen clan.

" Dad, do you know anything about the Cullens?" I asked while pouring ketchup on my vegertarian burger.

" People talking about them again? Bells do not listen to what ever those children tell you about those kids" he said defensivly,

" They have been nothing, but wonderful and Dr. Cullen is a fabulous surgeon they should be grateful that he and his wife moved to this small town. It is amazing that Dr. Cullen is accepting such a small salary, he could make much more in Los Angeles or somewhere other than here" he went on.

" You're defensive about them?" I asked, not that I had to. It was in his mind and on his face.

" I do not like the way they get treated just because they're new here"

" How long have they been here?" I asked.

" Two years, moved down here from Alaska"

And that was all I heard about the Cullens. Friday, Edward Cullen was still not showing up and it was getting a little too strange for my own comfort. During the weekend I went to the library (Which had a horrid selection by the way), I did homework, got groceries (Because I found out my dad still can't cook), I cleaned the house and I talked to Mirabella and Michael over webcam. On Saturday my car showed up. My dad was amazed by the fact that Phil had gotten me a Mercedes Guardian for my 16th birthday (And he was jealous, naturally).

January 23rd Monday 2012.

On Monday I woke up from yet another nightmare having continued to have them.

I had decided to do something with my hair that day, I put it in a pony tail and wore my light pink turtle neck with my dark pink jeans, (With pink eye shadow and my cherry red lipstick). When I got to school though I was wishing I had worn something different because in my parking space was Edward Cullen's silver volvo. I parked my red mercedes guardian in the empty space beside it and tried to think of absolutely anything else besides fifth period.

I spent all day in a daze and by the time I reached my biology class I really, REALLY wanted to turn around and run away. But me being me, I wouldn't.

I have faced scarier vampires than the likes of him, I thought.

Besides I have more of a right here than he does! This is MY hometown and I am not going to run away like a scared little girl.

So (And against my better conscience) I walked into the room and went to sit down at the desk with my trusty labrador beside me (Meaning Mike). When the period began however Mike went to sit at his own desk and I (Surprisingly) wished he hadn't. Since spanish I had kept my mind private from the young man beside me, but now I read his. And boy was he nervous!

" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I am sorry that I did not introduce myself last Monday" he spoke so politely.

" My name's Isabella, Isabella Swan" I held out my hand to shake his, but he didn't take it.

Of course! Stupid me, he doesn't know I know what he is! I thought.

I was so used to vampires knowing me that I was completly oblivious at first and a little hurt... okay, really hurt.

He pushed the microscope towards me so I could check our biology work. " Ladies first" he had said.

Next thing I knew he was asking me about the weather, about my family and why I had moved back home. I continued to read his mind and I found out that for some strange reason he thought I was interesting and I found out something else, he had been back in Alaska last week because I'm his La Tua Chante! We talked all class, he even walked me to gym while we were talking.

That night I slept dreamlessly, no nightmares, but no pleasant dreams either.

January 24th Tuesday 2012.

When I woke up and looked outside I realized with a groan that it had snowed. I grabbed an outfit and threw it on (White collared shirt with a light pink sweater and light pink jeans). Then I brushed my teeth and braided my hair before heading to school, literally praying, for Edward to be there. He was! He was there on the other side of the parking lot watching me very intently. Jessica called me over to sit with her and Angela, but I showed her the book I was reading and ignored her, which I shouldn't have done. Not because it was rude, but because the next thing I knew I heard Edward yell my name, the screech of tires and I saw Tyler's van speeding towards me. And there he was, pulling me off the ground before I could fall after he had knocked me down, stopping the van with his incredible strengh, Edward.

" Call 9-11!" I heard someone yell.

" I already did, their on their way!" Mike replied.

" Isabella are you alright?" Mike asked. As I looked through the surronding crowd that had gathered around me I realized Edward was gone and so was his sister. What was her name? Rosalie?

" Oh God Isabella I'm so sorry! I tried to stop!" Tyler said as he stuck his bloody head out the window.

It was pure chaos, and the next thing I knew I was on my way to the hospital in a embarrasing neck brace watching as the rest of Edward's siblings went back to class. But where were Edward and Rosalie?

I was lying with my eyes closed on the hospital bed beside Tyler's (With my hair poofy like Hermione Granger's from my braids being taken out) when I heard the door open.

" Is she asleep?" Edward asked gently.

My eyes snapped open only to see him watching me, his butterscotch eyes sober.

" Edward!" I exclaimed sitting up in the bed, but before I could continue speaking Tyler cut me off.

" Edward man, I'm so sorry!" he pracitcally yelled, but Edward only smiled.

" No blood, no foul" at that I had to laugh, as I was laughing my dad walked in, and Edward left quickly.

" Wait!"

" Bells, are you okay? You and I are going to talk!" my father said as he walked over to me pointing to Tyler.

" Isabella I'm so sorry!" Tyler said again.

" Shut up Tyler! It's okay" I replied with a kind smile.

" No it is not, he could have killed you Bells. Do you understand that?"

" Yes dad" I ephasized " But he did not and I am completly fine, no blood, no foul" I used Edward's words.

Just then the docter came in and I knew right away that it was Dr. Cullen. " I heard Isabella was here" he said smiling as he walked towards me.

" Yes, but she is fine" I stated firmly, referring to myself in the third person.

" From the look of these x-rays, it looks like it, but you should still be careful. You may experience dizziness, confustion and/ or P.T.S.D"

" Yes Dr. Cullen" I replied standing up.

" Bells" my dad's voice was firm as he looked at me then to Edwards 'father'.

" It is alright Cheif Swan, she should be alright, but she should also take Tylenols before bed tonight"

" She will, thank you Dr. Cullen" my dad said politely.

" My pleasure".

I walked out of the room and almost into the lobby, but my dad grabbed my arm and redirected me into the hall.

" Bells, call your mom, I'm going to-"

" You told her?"

" Yes, I had to Bells"

" God damn it! Why would you do that?" I yelled as I walked away from him, pulling out my phone.

As I was about to call her I saw them, the three Cullens talking around the corner. Dr. Cullen and his daughter and his son, Edward and Rosalie.

" It is not about you! It is about all of us!" Rosalie was saying.

" What was I supossed to do? Let her die?"

" Listen Edward I think it is time, I think you should just do it and get it over with! We know you will anyway!"

She was referring to killing me I realized as I let myself read her mind.

" No I will not! I will not kill her!"

" Why not?"

I didn't read Edwards mind because I didn't want to know why, it scared me even though I was totally curious.

Why doesn't he want to kill me? Why didn't he let Tyler do it for him? I asked myself.

" Because-"

" Uh Rosalie, Edward, I think we should finish this else where" Dr. Cullen cut into their agruement as he spotted me eavesdropping.

Edward and Rosalie turned.

" Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked as politely as possible tucking my hair behind my ears.

I saw Dr. Cullen pull on Rosalie and nod to Edward as they walked away. Edward turned and came towards me.

" Yes?" he asked.

I had decided to play stupid, I didn't know why, but I needed him to tell me himself.

" I need to know the truth. How did you save me?"

" I just pushed you out of the way Isabella"

" How did you get over to me so fast?"

" I was standing right beside you"

" Do not lie to me, you were beside your car, across the lot!"

" What do you think you saw?"

" I KNOW I saw you lift the van off me!"

" I think you are a little confused Isabella"

" I know what I saw, your dad says I am fine, I heard what your sister said now tell me what is going on, now"!

" Can you not just thank me?"

" No!"

" Well I hope you like disappointment because no one is going to believe you" and with that he walked away.

" I am not going to tell anyone!" I called after him before stalking off in the opposite direction.

That night I was lying in my bed petting Ara as I was crying. I just hadn't understood why he had saved me at the time. At that time, I didn't understand why he thought I was interesting or why he didn't just give in to his instincts and kill me. There was just so much I didn't understand. However mostly, I just didn't understand why I cared so much. I had never felt that way before, I had never cared that much about what someone thought of me. I loved being myself (I still do), but at that time I also loved being alone, I loved being single. But from the moment I first saw him, Edward Cullen changed everything. It was scaring me, like a lot. I didn't really understand what was going on with me. Or what I was feeling, it was all so new for me. And as I said already, it scared me.

At nine o'clock I turned on my webcam so I could talk to Michael. We talked about school and other things, but then he asked me what was wrong. I was to scared to tell him because of Phil, but he got it out of me. I told him everything I knew about Edward Cullen, which wasn't a lot, however it was enough. Enough to have him worried.

It was about midnight, and I was asleep in the bed my dad had set up for me temporally until I got my belongings from Arizona. Then, out of no where I heard the ringtone that I had set on my phone for Phil...

You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<p>

" Hello" I answered through a yawn.

" Why the hell did you not tell me? And why the hell are you not home already if there is a vampire who wants to kill you up there?"

" Uhhh... can we um... talk about this later?" I asked through another yawn, this time it was fake.

" No! Ella I want you on the next flight home when you wake up! You understand?"

" I am not going to run away from him Phil! I will not run away like a scared little girl especially from the man I love!"

" Yes you will-!" he began yelling into the reciever, " Wait... what?"

" I am in love with him" I told him in barely a whisper.

" How long?"

" Since I first saw him"

" Ella..."

" Wha-?" then I heard it, the sound of screaming coming from his end of the phone.

" What was that?" I asked, my heart beating faster and harder.

" What was that?" I repeated, but no one was on the phone anymore.

" Stop her!" I heard Maddox yell.

" It's too late we have to let her finsh!" I heard Phil reply.

I heard the sound of growling and the screaming continued. There was the sound of running foot steps and Mirabella crying. My breath was short and shallow as I listened.

" Phil!" I yelled into the receiver.

" Ella I am so sorry about how I treated you before you left" Gabriella was on the other end, it sounded like she was scared and crying too.

" Gabby it is okay, just tell me what is going on"

" Mom is murdering the mail man" she told me through sobs.

Oh God, I thought.

I didn't know what to say and thankfully Gabriella seemed to know that.

" I know, it is unbelievable" she said after a long silence.

" Gabby, listen to me okay. Take Mirabella and Michael to the panic room, alright?" I paused thinking of the next thing to say.

" Call me in the morning and do not leave the panic room until Maddox or Phil say so, alright?"

" Alright" she answered.

" Good girl, goodnight, goodbye and remember that I love you, okay?"

" I love you too, bye"

I hung up and layed back in my bed. I couldn't help worrying about my little sisters and little brother. I just hoped and I also prayed, that they'd be alright. Thankfully, hope and prayer was enough... for everyone, but the mail man of course.


	3. The Beginning

Unconditionally & Irrevocably.

Chapter 3: The Beginning.

March 7th Wednesday 2012.

43 days. That's how long I had been in this crummy town. It had been raining since the almost accident and my mother was having trouble adjusting to her new life. Mike Newton was still acting like a labrador retriever, Tyler had been trying to make up for the almost accident by irritating me to death (A.K.A- kept asking me out) but worst of all, Edward Cullen had been ignoring me since the accident. It had been half a dozen weeks (and a day) since I last heard his heavenly voice, at the time I tried my best to convince myself that I didn't care.

That day I wore a light blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt with cute sweat pants. My hair was in piggytails. I didn't care much about my appearence that day because we had a field trip, we were going to some eco thing. All I really cared about was that Edward Cullen and his other sister, Alice and one of his brothers (Her boyfriend) Jasper were coming along too, with other students obviously. See, I had become rapidly obsessed with Edward Cullen in the past half a dozen weeks (and day). But more had happened during that time too. I fixed up my old bedroom and Phil sent me down my furniture. I cleaned out my dad's small basement and made it into my own living room slash music area (That's right I'm a singer and I play the guitar and the piano). I had just finished my living room slash music area the day before though, and Phil had yet to send me down my instruments (They were on their way). So yeah, that's it. And also I had, and have been dreaming of Edward Cullen since the almost accident, every- single- night (Don't worry nothing dirty). Just annoying! I had not read his mind since the day he got back to school from Alaska, so I didn't know what he had been thinking at the time in case you're wondering. It was annoying! He sat as far from me as possible everyday in biology, he was right there beside me every- single- day and he did not talk to me at all! All he did was his work and claw the hell out of the desk! So annoying, right?

I was getting out of my car when I saw Mike walking towards me.

Oh no! This can't be good! I thought.

" Hey Arizona!" he called me the nickname he came up with for only me and smiled.

A confident, flirty, annoying smile!

" Hi Mike" his face fell at my obvious non-excitement to see him.

" I just wanted to talk to you about something..." he continued nervously running his hand through his hair and looking at a puddle that was between us.

Oh no! So SO NOT good! " Yes?" I replied pleasently, trying not to show him my obvious annoyance. Bad idea.

He looked at me with an EVEN MORE confident, and no longer nervous smile,

" I know it's like two months away, but I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom, with me?"

OH MY GOD! was all I could think before I finally went into rejection mode.

" Oh um... I'm sorry Mike, but uh... it's May 11th, right?" I asked.

" Yes it's May 11th, which is a Friday"

" Oh I'm sorry, but..." I bit my lip trying to be convincing, " I'm going home, to Phoenix for that week"

" Can't you go another week?" he asked.

" Non-refundable ticket"

" Oh ok... that's okay than, bye"

I still can't believe I actually felt bad!

" Mike wait!" I called after him before I could stop myself.

He turned around with a hopeful look on his face.

" I really am... sorry, you know? You know, you should go with Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you"

" Yeah, thanks Arizona" he said turning again.

I watched him go still feeling terrible, but it had to be done, I don't feel that way about him. There is only one man who has a place in my heart... and he had currently been watching me... intently... with a smirk on his face. I stared back at him, he smiled, rolled his eyes and walked towards the bus that people were filing up on. His brother and sister followed.

When I filed onto the bus, I made sure to sit in the seat in front of Edward Cullen and his siblings (Second last row). Then Tyler came and sat beside me.

" Arizona... Arizona... Isabella!" I heard him calling me.

I know it was rude, but I decided to pretend I couldn't hear him, after all I was listening to my ipad.

" I do not think she can hear you Tyler" I heard Edward say.

" Well I need to talk to her" he replied.

" Isabella!" Edward said, I saw him stand up out of the corner of my eye.

" Mr. Cullen sit back down please" Mr. Banner called from the front of the bus.

" Yes, I am sorry Mr. Banner" he answered politely.

" It's alright" Mr. Banner smiled.  
>Edward leaned forward in his seat and tapped my jacket lightly (I was wearing my light brown rain coat). I pretended not to feel it, but for once in a half dozen weeks (and 2 days) I let myself read his mind. He could tell I was ignoring Tyler and he was hoping I caught on to his attempts of grabbing my attention, he was trying to help me! He must have known what Tyler was thinking, I never do because I am too scared to read any of the boys minds that I hang out with (Mike, Tyler, and Eric) just because they all seemed to think very... HIGHLY of me if you um... know what I mean.<p>

" Sorry Tyler" I could hear the smile in his voice, " She must be listening to something really cool"

I giggled, the fact that he had just said the word 'cool' was and still is funny to me. I didn't know what time he was from because I hadn't read his mind enough, but I had guessed that he was at least 80 years old. He was just too... what's the word? Civalized.

" Or she is listening to something funny" he added.

Tyler waved his hand infront of my face and I knew I couldn't ignore him any longer.

" Yes Tyler?" I asked fakely confused, I looked at Edward. He looked amused.

" Can we talk?" Tyler asked.

" Why not?" I smiled as I sat back into the seat, putting my ipad away as I did so.

" You know the 16th of this month is the day of the big Spring dance, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he said confidently.

Oh my God! was once again what I was thinking.

" I'm sorry Tyler, I'm doing something that weekend. I'm going to Seattle, there's a mall I totally want to check out called The South Centre"

" Oh that's okay, we still have prom" he said with a wink.

During the field trip Edward caught up with me.

" Are you really going to Seattle and Phoenix during those times?" he asked.

" I really do not see how that is any of your business, were not friends or anything, besides you never answer any of my questions" I answered rudely.

" Listen okay? I am sorry for that, I truly am. It is the best way, trust me"

He was referring to the fact that he was a vampire, I would've known that even had I not read his mind.

" Yeah sure it is,

" You really should have just let Tyler kill me and save yourself all this regret"

At that he was upset.

" I do not regret saving your life Isabella" he stated firmly grabbing my arm.

" Yeah sure" I tried not to smile because I could hear the truth behind his words and it touched me.

" Listen, I do not regret saving you. But we should not be friends, really"

" Really? Why not?" Tears filled up my eyes as I asked.

" Because I am dangerous, I am not good for you Isabella"

" I do not believe that, it is just a lie to keep me away from you and keep the others away too" I looked around the room at the others as I said the last part,

" It is just a mask, but I need you to take it off. At least for me, because I know-"

He cut me off then, " You know nothing!"

He banged on the bus window (We were beside the bus having walked together back to it) and walked on, leaving me alone and in silence.

When I got home, I was horribly distraught. I ran into my room, slammed the door and cried. For hours! It was 11 by the time I finally was able to get off of my bed, my dad was staying at the station tonight because of some murder of a secruity guard (They suspect it was just an animal, but I know better). I got up and went to my mirror that is full lengh and was, at the time beside my bed. I think I'm pretty attractive I've never had many insecurities (Until I met Edward).

I don't know why does he doesn't want me? I thought.

There was no doubting from that moment on, no second guessing. I knew right then that I was, and still am in love, with Edward Cullen.

Maybe if Phil changed me, maybe then he would want me. I thought.

I convinced myself in that split second that I must be very unattractive to vampires, especially ones as Greek god-like as him.

So what am I going to do? I wondered aloud.

Before I could think anymore I heard the phone ring, it was Angela.

" Hello"

" Hi, I just needed a friend" she answered, I could tell she was upset.

" That makes both of us, what's wrong though Ang?" I didn't mean to call her that, but it slipped out.

It was the only nickname I could think of, and I always have nicknames for my bestest friends.

" You have a nickname for me?" she sounded touched.

" I always have nicknames for my girls" I smiled into the reciever even though she couldn't see, " Now what's wrong?"

" I keep on waiting for Eric to ask me to prom, but he never does, what do I do?"

" Ask him, take control. Your an independent young lady, you do not need a guy to ask you to Prom. That is what the idea of the Spring Dance is, I think"

" You really think I can?"

" Yes" I answered firmly.

" Thank you, bye"

" Bye Ang"

I hung up the reciever and headed to bed, wishing I could stay there for the rest of my miserable life.

March 8th Thursday 2012.

The next morning I realized something, very, very important. I was being a hypocrite! Which was strange because I usually did take control as I told Angela she had to do with Eric, but yet when it came to Edward, I wouldn't? I decided I wasn't going to let Edward change the strong independence in me. I was going to take control like I usually did.

After all, what's so different about this situation? I asked myself.

Just because it's revolved around the only one I've ever been in love with. It doesn't mean I can't take control, it's just a completely new situation. I know I can handle it!

I decided to wear a light blue mini skirt and a long sleeved light blue shirt. I even curled my hair (My best look). Then I headed to school, feeling well, confident.

At lunch I decided to take extra long getting my cafeteria food ready because I knew Edward was contemplating coming up to talk to me. It was when I stopped expecting it (Annoyed from waiting and reading his mind) that he did.

" Hello Isabella" he said.

" Your giving me whiplash with your mood swings, you know that, don't you?"

" I am sorry I am rude all the time-"

" Are you really?" I asked.

" Yes"

" Tell me the truth about what's really going on with you and your family then"

" I can not do that"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him trying not to smile.

" Can I hear your theories?" he asked.

" I have considered... kryptonite and radioactivity" I answered quickly, I know I already knew, but I needed him to tell me himself. I needed him to trust me.

" That is superhero stuff, right?" he paused,

" What if I am not the superhero? What if I am the bad guy?" he stood before me looking straight into my eyes.

Trying to presuade me to believe him I guessed.

" Okay, I'll bite. So what? What are you?"

" Arizona!" I heard Mike call.

" Your boyfriend is calling you, I think he and your friends are mad at me for stealing your attention. Goodbye" he said as he walked away.

I walked back to my table only to find out that this Saturday my friends were going to La Push to celebrate the March Break and wanted me to come to.

" Please" pleaded Angela.

" It's LA- PUSH Baby" said Eric seductivly (Kiddingly, Eric already understood that we are just friends).

" I will if you stop saying it like that" I answered smirking.

" Yes!" Mike added jumping up onto the table like a surfer.

" Oh Mike we all know you can't actually surf" Jessica said to him flirtatiously.

I tuned myself out at that and watched Edward, he was getting up from his lunch table to leave, but it didn't look like he was going to class like his siblings. Was he skipping biology because of me?

" Arizona?" Mike pulled on my arm, " You coming to biology?"

" Umm, actually I think I'm going to ditch, you go ahead"

" I'll come with you"

" No really, go to class. I might catch up with you" I smiled at him and twisting my hair (Again flirtatiously).

Man there is a lot of flirting today! I thought, At least I'm faking.

" Okay, see you in class" he said with a smile and a wink.

I didn't bother to watch Mike leave. I just ran outside, without a jacket, without my bag. Without anything. I felt the cold wind whip around my legs. And I wished I had gotten my jacket before hand, but I didn't turn around, I just ran to the place I thought he would be. I was right, he was in his car, looking through C.D.s.

" Edward" I said quietly, I knew he would hear me.

Surprisingly he didn't even pretend like he hadn't, he looked at me and put his C.D.s on the passenger side before getting out of his car.

" Isabella, should you not be in class?"

" Shouldn't you?" I answered quicky and breathlessly. I was breathless because I had ran here (In my hot pink heels).

" It is healthy to ditch every once and a while" he said with a smile (Which made me more breathless).

" Edward, I know..." I stopped, I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

Not here, not where he can easily kill me, or convince everyone that I am crazy. Besides, what if he thinks I am using him? I thought,

Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Phil.

He looked at me and I noticed something different in his eyes, his eyes were gentle and... I couldn't bear to think it... loving. I walked up to him slowly, when I was standing right in front of him I looked into his eyes.

" What do you know?" he asked gently.

" Never mind"

The next thing I knew, I couldn't concentrate. The way he was looking at me, with so much intensity, so much love. I believed it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but yet he had never looked at me that way before or at least I hadn't noticed. That was when I decided.

" Edward, I need to tell you something" I told him nervously.

I could feel my heart beat speed up. I knew he could tell and hear.

Does he know why though? Will it matter? I asked myself.

" Yes Isabella" he said gently.

And then I couldn't breathe, I fainted right then and there. The last thing I remember is his cold arms catching me. 


End file.
